Bed of Roses
by Melfina61
Summary: Roses. The smell of roses poured through the room as she walked in. Draco could smell her the minute she stood outside the door. His fists clenched.... This is my first DM/HG fic. Rated M for later chapter and just in case Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bed of Roses: Chapter 1  
**

**Note: This fanfic is inspired by a song called "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi. I suggest you go to the link below and listen to the song first before you start reading or listen to it while you read. But I'm sure this song is pretty well known ;) Either way it will set the mood and tone for the story for you readers. This is my first Draco/Hermione fic. I do not own any of these characters from Harry Potter and I do not own the song as well. **

**Link: h t t p : / / youtube . com ****/watch?v (equal sign) yVLBcGUvH-s**** ...There are no spaces in between i had to do that to get the link to show. if it doesn't work go to youtube and type Bed of Roses and watch the music video.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What have I always taught you about mudbloods Draco?"

"That they bring shame to the name of witches and wizards."

"Yes, and what else?"

"To consort with them would taint the name of any pureblood."

"Yes...and…"

"Father! I understand."

"The war may be over son but our beliefs are the same aren't they not."

"Yes father."

"You know what to do."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! It's over. Over! It was so good. Everything was going great! But to receive an owl we only three words – "we are done," was not what Hermione expected. In fact, today was supposed to be the day she would tell him she…Damnit!

Hermoine took a deep breath and slowed down her pace. She had been walking for the past hour and the blood was pulsating through her legs from the exercise. She leaned against the front doors to the ministry, reading and re-reading the letter. Her cheeks grew pink, and her lips quivered. No. She closed her eyes and shook her head. No. She will find out for herself if it's true. Maybe someone was playing a practical joke. After all, when Hermoine let everyone know that she and Draco were seeing each other, not many people were pleased with the idea. Yes. That's got to be in. Hermione laughed. He wouldn't have done this to her.

Straightening her brown pencil skirt she walked into the Ministry towards his office. Paying little attention to the greetings from co-workers, she quickened her pace towards the Department of Dark Arts and Artefacts. Standing in front of the door, Hermoine smoothed her fingers across his name, floating across. Her heartbeat quickened and her hands began to shake. _Deep breath Hermione. _She told herself, before opening the door handle and walking right into his office.

* * *

Roses. The smell of roses poured through the room as she walked in. Draco could smell her the minute she stood outside the door. His fists clenched. Draco was sitting behind his desk with his back to the door, looking out the window. Too bad he left his cup of firewhisky on the table. Draco licked his lips, thirsty for the burning drink. Leaning back against the chair, Draco was thankful he had his back to her. He needed to compose himself. After all, she was only a mudblood. Certainly nothing to be nervous over. Even if they did go out on a few dates, it was nothing that she should be surprised at. She should have known it wouldn't have lasted.

Draco closed his eyes briefly and forced a smug-looking smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He says before turning his chair in her direction. Draco's eyes widened. The overwhelming scent of roses teased him then. The chair was no longer a barrier from her. Her cheeks burned pink and her eyes shot daggers in his direction. He quickly picked up his glass at that moment and quenched his thirst.

Hermoine fumed. _To what do I owe the pleasure? _That certainly wasn't a good sign in her hopes that the letter could have been a joke. She stared at him, her nails digging into her palms as she tried to find the words to begin the conversation. Hermoine shook her head as Draco took his drink. He looked distant. She tried to read him, but all she got was a look that she hadn't seen him do since Hogwarts. Disgust. Disgust at the very sight of her. She shivered slightly as she lifted her hand with the letter wide open.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Well Hermione, it's a letter."

"I know it's a letter Draco! It's from you."

"Clearly."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't try my patience. You know what I want to know."

"Interesting…I would have thought the letter spoke for itself. Should I have spoke more plainly?"

"Draco…I…I don't understand." Hermione's hand shook the letter slightly.

"What's not to understand? We are finished.

"But…But everything was going well. We were having a great time. Heck, you were going to take me to the theatre today. Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

Hermoine walked towards him and stood right in front of his desk. Draco stayed sitting.

"Hermione it was long overdue," Draco said, sighing indifferently as he glanced at the firewhisky in his hand.

"Long overdue? Long overdue?!" Hermione turned in disbelief and slammed her hands on the table. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Don't raise your voice please," Draco said through clenched teeth, "This is the Ministry. Know your place."

"Know my place?" Hermoine stormed right in from of his chair, bent down and shoved him, "I want to know why you're ending this. And you're going to tell me. I am not letting this go without a fight and I will not take a 'no' for an answer. Now, answer me."

"No. And don't touch me."

"What?!" She shoves him again, "Tell me," She demanded, her eyes, flaming into his own.

"Hermione I am warning you. Do not touch me and leave my office."

"No, I want an explanation." Hermione was shaking with furry and shoved him again. Draco shot up and grabbed her wrist with his free hand, his drink still in the other. Hermione winced as Draco tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Listen!" Draco yelled but cleared his throat quickly before continuing firmly. "It was nothing more than a few dates. That's it, that's all. I don't want to date you anymore. It's as simple as that."

Hermione's heart sunk, staring at his hand on her. "I don't believe you. Something must have happened for you to act this way right?" She whispered, "Just tell me and we can work through this. Draco…six months is hardly just a few dates." She looked up into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. But all she found was a cold disregard.

"Hermione please. Just leave before you embarrass yourself further." Hermione's mouth fell open and she shook her head. She growled and tried to smack him with her free hand but she knocked over the firewhisky instead all over the table. Draco grabbed her other hand, eyes blazing and shook her.

"You are a filthy mudblood Granger!" Draco yelled. "What makes you think this would have lasted? All I wanted was one thing from you and you gave it willingly," He shook her again, "But I am tired of you now. You should be lucky I even gave you a second glance. Let alone have this last for six months!" Draco pushed her from his grasp and slammed her against the wall.

Hermione shivered violently. She hugged herself and blinked rapidly.

"Did you think you'd marry me Granger? Hah! I would never marry a mudblood. Certainly not you. Now get out!!

* * *

Draco turned his back to her and stared out the window, watching her reflection. She closed his eyes tightly. There was nothing but silence for the next few moments. Draco's eyes shot open at the sound of a hiccup. He stared at the window and watched her. Her hands were trembling as she straightened her skirt. He watched her stumble to the door. She turned to look at him and his gut twisted. Those eyes pierced at him – shining.

"You not out yet Granger?! I can smell your filthy blood still." He growled.

He heard her stifle a sob and watched her turn and walk out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Draco grabbed his wand and shattered the window to pieces.

* * *

**How did you like this first chapter? I welcome all comments and suggestions but for those of you who may not like it please no flames. Just gentle criticisms please. Depending on the response I get for this chapter I will try to have the next chapter up within a week. That is if I get some awesome reviews and requests for more. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I was finishing up with school and working two jobs and going to an internship. But now I'm done and I graduate tomorrow. Also I came across some writer's block. I wrote the first chapter on a whim and I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story.

**Remember listen to Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi to get into the mood. I love listening to music that inspires my imagination! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Man what a day," Hermione sighed, grabbing her wand to unlock the door of her apartment. Running S.P.E.W., which took off after the war ended, was unusually busy for a Friday. Although S.P.E.W. was a small success now, Hermione had to modify her campaign once she graduated from Hogwarts years back. She finally realized she was insulting the house-elves more than helping them. So rather than try to preach freedom for house-elves, her Mission Statement for S.P.E.W. was to promote Elf Rights. In other words, better treatment and living conditions for them. And although they are sworn to loyalty and secrecy to the family they serve, every house-elf now is no longer in breech of their loyalty if they report any form of mistreatment from their owners. The magic would no longer work on them.

But, much to Hermione's disagreement, they still don't get any compensation for their work, but she didn't complain too much about that, she was grateful enough that more and more house-elves are taking to S.P.E.W. rather than defying it.

It was month-end and she had to hand in her reports to the Ministry by Monday. Hermione had more work to do. She would have to go to the Ministry tomorrow.She dropped her coat and briefcase by the door as she bent to pick the owls left on the floor. She swung the door shut with her foot while looking through the envelopes.

"You know you always had a habit of dropping your stuff on the floor." Hermione screamed, throwing the owls in the air.

"Merlin!" Hermione put her hand to her chest and heaved, as she stared right into a pair of grey eyes. She froze. She hadn't seen those eyes in five years. Well, she'd seen him around the ministry but never this close. Hermione shook her head slightly and looked again. He was still as handsome as ever. Five years did wonders for him. He stood leaning against the doorway into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He wore a simple but expensive white dress shirt, the top three buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His broad chest was hard like a stone wall, but yet still lean. He wore simple black slacks, and his hair was gelled – not back as he had done in school but parted at the side and gelled in slight disarray at the front, covering part of his left eye as he crooked his head forward. He made her feel self conscious in the blue jeans and white long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. Draco looked like he made himself quite comfortable in Hermione's home – a little too comfortable for an intruder.

"Cat caught your tongue Hermione? Why don't we start with a simple hello and go from there," he said.

Shaking herself to her senses, Hermione frowned, anger rising in her throat.

"What the hell are you doing here in my house…wait…how the hell did you get in?!"

"Hello to you too Hermione."

"Spare me Malfoy before I call the Aurors and report you for trespassing." Draco smirked and Hermione's chest tightened.

"Malfoy?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes _Malfoy_…answer the question."

"I used the Floo Network, "Draco drawled, as if bored for answering, "Apparently Hermione you didn't erase me from your safe list." Hermione's mouth flew open ready to object, but shut it up just as quickly, realizing that indeed she had not taken his name off. _Shit._

Hermione walked passed him into the small kitchen and breathed deeply. The same familiar male sent of him teased her nostrils and she had to steady herself quickly. She couldn't believe he was here. _Why? And why now? For what? _Her hands trembled as she opened the cupboard. She needed a tall class of wine. Hermione new he was looking at her – felt his gaze burn at her back. She grabbed the white wine from the fridge and poured herself a glass. She drank half in one gulp.

"I guess – I guess I missed that minor detail. I will definitely remember to do that as soon as you leave. Goodbye!"

"Forget manners Hermione?" Draco stood so close behind her that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Hermione bit her lips hard to stop herself from shivering. "You could at least offer your guest a drink, coffee?" Draco whispered.

"You are an intruder," Hermione spat as she whirled around to look at him. She hissed, realizing she was only a few inches away from him. "You - you are not a guest. Now get out," she whispered.

"You've always looked sexy when you are angry," He purred, smoothing his fingers along the side of her cheek. Hermione let out a tiny hiccup. _Damnit! _"You look so beautiful Hermione, better than I remembered," He whispered.

Hermione watched as Draco leaned in slowly, brushing his thumb over her lips. Her lips parted slightly. _He is going to kiss me. Merlin! _He kissed her gently, barley touching her lips at first. Hermione balled her hands in tight fists, trying to keep control. Draco grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against his hard body as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips wider with the tip of his tongue. Hermione whimpered and opened her mouth, inviting him, almost begging for more. Draco groaned and Hermione went limp against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smoothing her fingers through his hair. She opened her mouth wider to him, enticing him with her tongue as well. Draco groaned again, his need for her evident against her thigh.

"Hermione," Draco gasped in between kisses. At the sound of her name, Hermione froze. She blinked rapidly as if waking from a dream. At the sound of her name, the memories of their last meeting hit her like a blow to the stomach. At the sound of her name, she remembered crying to sleep every night for three months straight, wishing she could have just one more night where he would say her name just as he had now – full of promises and passion.

"No!" Hermione pushed him back. Draco stumbled back a few steps and gazed into her eyes. Hermione's breath was in quick rasps as if she has just run a marathon.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She whispered.

"I'm here to get back what is mine," He said crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

"And what may that be?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Draco said. Hermione laughed bitterly and topped up her glass. This time she took the entire cup in one shot.

"Do you have memory loss or something? I clearly remember _you _ending it not me." Draco smirked as he pulled out his wand, summoned a glass and the wine to him.

"Yes I remember," he said, pouring himself a glass.

"So am I supposed to believe you had a change of heart in these last five years and that you couldn't go on living without me?" Draco chuckled and put the glass down on the table, once again walking towards her.

"Sounds like something you've thought about me doing," He said taking a sip.

"You wish Draco." Hermione crossed her arms and stepped back until her waist hit the counter.

"And what if I say that what you say is true?" Draco asked, resting his hands on either side of her against the counter – trapping her.

"Then I would say you're a full of shit Slytherin." Draco laughed outright.

"You've always been brutally honest. How's business Hermione?"

"Fine. W-What's it to you?"

Draco sneered and chuckled. _If he laughs one more time, I'll hex him I swear to Merlin!_

"Rumor at the Ministry suggests that you're company was up for sale."

"What?! No!" Hermione bickered, "That's a lie. I'm part owner, no one can sell without me approving it!"

"Not unless the other owner owns 51 per cent of the company, which in your case…"

"No! I don't believe you. I would have known about this," Hermione pushed passed Draco into the living room and stood in front of the fireplace. "Get out!"

"You're right," Draco said, following her to the living room, "You would have known about it. Get any Owls today Hermione?" It was either the wine or Draco making her feel dizzy, but she tried to remember if she received any Owls from the Ministry. She couldn't. She zoomed to the hallway and picked up the Owls she dropped. Throwing one right after the other on the floor she stopped dead at the last one. It was from the Ministry. Hermione ripped open the envelope and groaned.

_Miss Granger, _

_I am sorry to inform you in an Owl but I have an hour left before I leave for Asia on a much-needed vacation. I must inform you that my share of S.P.E.W. was put up for sell and then sold just a few hours ago. Your new partner seems eager to make S.P.E.W. as successful as it is today and even bigger in the days to come. I am sure you two will get along quite well. It was nice working with you. _

_Regards,_

_William George Warlock_

_Department of Civil Rights and Equality _

_The Ministry of Magic, London_

Hermione didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. William had given her such great support for the company, even when the rest of the Ministry seemed reluctant to believe that S.P.E.W. could be a success. William kept the Ministry at bay while she ran the company. Although she only owned 49 percent of it, she believed she was much more the sole owner and William the financial back up and supporter. William preferred it that way as well.

Why he would sell his share was beyond her. And why he didn't tell her in person was not like him at all. She supposed the new owner wanted it done this way – in complete surprise and without warning, much like Draco and his unexpected visit. _Wait a minute._

Hermione glanced at Draco, the letter still in her hand and watched as his smirked confirmed her suspicion.

"You?!" Hermione shrieked, "You bought William's share? Why the hell did you do that?" Draco didn't say anything for a few moments.

"It was in my best interest," and that's all he said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Hermione spat.

"I buy and sell businesses Hermione. I saw the opportunity and I took it. The package," Draco eyes her from head to toe, rising a small shiver from Hermione, "was too good to pass up."

"Oh really? Well what if I fight you on this? I can sue you for not properly informing me of the sale," Hermione challenged.

"You won't win."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say there are some traditionalists at the Ministry who don't like the idea of S.P.E.W. and what it stands for."

"You included," Hermione said.

"I could care less about S.P.E.W." Draco replied coldly, "But I can protect you and your business from falling." Hermione laughed bitterly.

"What's the catch?"

"Why does there have to be a catch?"

"Draco, you're the purest Slytherin I know and there is now way you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Fair enough." He leaned against the fireplace. "I will protect your company; in exchange you come back to me as my wife." Hermione's mouth flew open. Her neck and cheeks turned a fury shade of pink.

"No," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"No?"

"You heard me."

"Then say goodbye to S.P.E.W." Draco drawled.

"I'll find another way," Hermione yelled storming towards him.

"How? The Ministry was just about to buy Mr. Warlock's share before I made a better offer. And as I see it, if you don't agree to my terms, I have no use for your company."

"What are you saying?"

"Simply that I will sell my share to the Ministry if you do not agree to be my wife."

Hermione stood dumbfounded in front of Draco. She stared at him in disbelief. So many times she had dreamed that he would ask her to marry him. So many times she had dreamed him banging on her door, begging her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him. She basically got her wish, except, this wasn't romantic at all.

"Why do you want me to be your wife hmm? Aren't I a Mudblood Draco? Why would you want to marry a lowly Muggle? Doesn't that go against your standards?" She asked, heaving in big breaths.

"I need a wife. And I am willing to make an exception," He answered calmly.

"That's it? Not going to elaborate?"

Draco shrugged, "I am in need of a wife and I believe that you would fulfill your wifely duties better than anyone," he pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Hermione shrugged his hand away.

"This is blackmail Draco."

"Your point?"

"My point is that, "Hermione punched his chest with her finger, "you are blackmailing me into marrying you. There's no love, Merlin! Not even a mutual liking to one another."

"What happened in the kitchen tells me different Hermione," He pulled her against him, "you liked me very much in there."

Hermione put her hand against his chest, protecting herself from getting closer. She felt the warmth of his body seep through her fingers and her hand itched to move up and down his hard body. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't deny I can still make you burn at my touch," Draco whispered, nipping her left earlobe. Hermione shivered.

"Please."

"Please what Hermione?" Draco kissed her just below the earlobe, "Please kiss me, please take me to my room…" Hermione shook her head, her throat filled with lumps – she couldn't speak. Draco smooth his hands up to her breasts, his thumbs grazing each nipple until it hardened. Hermione squeaked in protest – or was it pleasure. She didn't know anymore. Her legs threatened to collapse. She shook her head again, remembering.

"_You are a filthy Mudblood Granger! What makes you think this would have lasted? All I wanted was one thing from you and you gave it willingly,"_

And she was giving in willingly again. Draco would take and she would give. That is how it was five years ago and that is how it is now. Frustrated with her weakness she shoved Draco will as much strength as she could. Draco didn't move to her again. He stood rooted to the spot next to the fireplace. A look of triumph and dominance flashed across his face. Hermione had no choice. She had to agree or risk loosing S.P.E.W. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it especially to the house-elves depending on S.P.E.W.

"I'll do it," Hermione whispered.

"Terrific," Draco said clapping his hands together, claiming victory no doubt.

"I hate you!"

"Be that as it may, we will be married in a month's time." Draco grabbed some of the Floo Powder from the tray on top of the fire place.

"A month?! Draco that's so soon," Hermione pleaded.

"We get married in a month," Draco repeated as if he didn't hear her, "And one more thing, not only does this agreement include you marrying me, but it also includes acting as my loving fiancée for the next month and eventually my loving wife." Hermione gave him a death glare as he threw the powder into the fireplace. Draco quickly pulled her to him, "At least in public," he said and gave her a hard kiss before letting her go and disappearing through the fireplace.

Hermione touched her mouth, still tingling from his last kiss and what it promised.

* * *

**Note: **

**Hope you all liked this chapter. It took me a week to really get it right and I had to listen to "Bed of Roses" a couple of times to get the inspiration. I didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it is but you know how it is when writing a story – sometimes your characters come to life and have a mind of their own.**


End file.
